


Im-Pear-ed Taste

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Ten REALLY Hates Pears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master gets revenge for the Banana Incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Im-Pear-ed Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 342

“That’s disgusting,” the Doctor said.

“What?” the Master asked, his face the picture of innocence, and took another bite of the pear.

“That, that … _thing_ you’re eating,” the Doctor said. “And you’ll brush your teeth before I kiss you.”

“As if I care.” He took another bite, and pear juice ran down his chin.

“And wash your face, too.”

The Master grinned, and ran his tongue across the tip of his finger, then began to suck pear juice off.

“And your hands, too!”

The Master stalked closer, smirking around his mouthful of pear. 

The Doctor had no choice. He fled.


End file.
